I'm Too Sexy
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Karaoke evening at the Yuuki apartment. Songfic. R&R PLS!! LOOKIE!! Me updated again ^^!! READ READ!! ONEGAISHIMASU ^o^!!
1. Karaoke Evening

"I'm Too Sexy"

By Right Said Fred, track #?? from his album "Up" (man he even got a CD O.o)... anyways, it's very important to have the song 'cause it helps a lot to create the mood of the fic, so if you have never heard the song (which I doubt 'cause this song is a classic ^^;;) at least try to download it 'kay, 'kay??

All the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke and Tetsuya are at Yuuki's apartment enjoying a nice, peaceful and quiet social meeting (aka: Karaoke Evening ^^;;).

Nuriko proudly descends from the stage after singing 'Otome Ranman' (and causing a nervous crisis to half of the listeners ^^;;) --Ever watched the OVA Bus Trip XD??

Nuriko: No applauses, no applauses please, I know I'm magnificent.

Everyone: -_-U

Yui: So who's next?

Everyone: *looks around expecting someone to offer to go next*

Nuriko: Well if no one wants to, I've still got some songs to...

Tasuki: *tackles Nuriko* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!

Miaka: *munch munch* *chomp chomp* --Packin' up everything eatable of her own house ^^;;

Soi: Hey, why don't you give us a bit of THTC! XD

Tamahome, Tasuki and Chichiri: *psycho glare*

Soi: *hugs Nakago* Nakago-sama protect me !!

Nakago: . . .

Chiriko: And speaking of THTC, where's his Highness?

Chichiri: That's right na no da! Where's Hotohori-sama?

*the lights turn out*

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_  
love's going to leave me..._

Tomo: That voice...

Miboshi: Don't say it -_-...

*disco lights and all that stuff*

Hotohori: *on the stage with his regular outfit (including the hat!! XD) and dancing in a very... ermm... sexy way ^^;;*

Nuriko: Heika O_o!!

The rest: O_o O.O O.o O_O @_@ -_-U -.-;; etc, etc. 

Miaka: *munch munch* *chomp chomp*

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,_  
so sexy it hurts _*starts stripping*  
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan *finishes with the stripping, he's wearing a semi-open black shirt and black leather pants, and of course, he's still dancing ^_~*

Tasuki: I'm starting to feel sick -_-...

Chichiri: *nods* Hai no da.

Miaka: *munch munch* *chomp chomp*

Mitsukake: *covers Chiriko's eyes* You'd better not see that.

Chiriko: Doushita no Mitsukake-san?

Nuriko: HOTOHORI-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Tamahome: *sweatdrops* Nuriko, I thought you were over that...

Yui: Well it's said that "where there's been fire , there are still the ashes" ^_~...

Tamahome: Er O.o...

Tetsuya and Miaka: YUI-CHAN _!!!!

Yui: Gomen, gomen, it was just a joke ^^;;!!

And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
and I do my little turn on the catwalk  
yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah,   
I do my little turn on the catwalk _*takes off his shirt*

Suboshi: *hugging Amiboshi and crying the hell out of himself* This is not fair brother!! Not fair!! If Yui-sama was never going to love me she could have told it !!

Amiboshi: *sweatdrops* There otouto, calm down ^^;;, there are still plenty of women in the world.

Miaka: *munch munch* *chomp chomp*

Nuriko: *drooooooooooooooooooooooooools*

Mitsukake: *covering Chiriko's and Miboshi's eyes*

Chiriko: Why can't I Watch Mitsukake-san?

Miboshi: Hey!! I'm not a kid!!

I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car,_  
too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat,  
what'd you think about that? _*he takes off his hat letting his long silky hair loose*

Nuriko: OO

Chichiri: Oi Nuriko, you're nose-bleeding no da ^^;;

Miaka: Hotohori ^o^!!

Tamahome: Miaka _!!

I'm a model you know what I mean_  
and I do my little turn on the catwalk  
yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah,   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Tasuki: *digging in the food Miaka left... if there's anything left anyways ^^U*

Ashitare: *howling*

Tomo: *kicks Ashitare* Shut the f*ck up already X(!!

Nuriko: Miaka!! You already have Tama-chan!!

Miaka: Eh? Oh that's right! Sorry ^^;;

Tamahome -_-;;

I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, _  
too sexy for my...  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
and I do my little turn on the catwalk  
yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk yeah,   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Soi: You're much more sexier than him Nakago-sama

Nakago: -_-;;

Taiitsukun: But the girl's right XD!!

Nakago: Taiitsukun O_O!!

Soi: Stay away from him 'Sunakake Baba' _!!

Taiitsukun: Who you calling 'Sunakake Baba' X(?!

Nakago: *slips away while Taiitsukun and Soi kill each other ^^U*

Nyan Nyan: Miaka-chan ^__^!!

Miaka: Nani?

Nyan Nyan: *multiplies herself 20 000 times and glomps Miaka*

I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat,_  
poor pussy, poor pussy cat_ *holds up Tama-chan (the kitty, not Tamahome ^^;;)*

Tama-neko: *tries to escape*

Mitsukake: Your Highness _!! *uncovers Chiriko's and Miboshi's eyes during his intend of rescuing Tama-neko*

Chiriko: O__O

Miboshi: O__O Cover my eyes!! Cover my eyes _!!

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, _  
love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy and for this song_

Everyone: *relief expressions*

Nuriko: *snapping 38 pictures/per second*

Hotohori: *bows* Doumo arigatou mina-san ^_^. Now I'd like to thank Tetsuya-san and Keisuke-san for helping me with the song, the clothing and all that.

Keisuke and Tetsuya: *hiding behind a couch*

Nuriko: Nani?! So you two...

Tetsuya: *quickly runs to stand behind Yui* No way!! I've got my Yui-chan!! It was all his idea!! *points Keisuke who's still behind the couch*

Keisuke: Hey!! And you're supposed to be my best friend!!

Nuriko: *throws away the couch* How dare you??!! Getting that close of MY Hotohori-sama... You're gonna pay!!!!

Kesiuke: But I... I don't... Waahhhh!! Help !!!!

Hotohori: Oh come on, there's no need to fight over me ^^;;

Owari ^^U??

Some notes:

Heika= Your Highness Otouto= Little brother Sunakake Baba= Sandthrowing Witch --Everybody calls Taiituskun that ^^U I don't own any of the FY characters, they're all © by Watase Yuu-sama, Flower Comics, Pioneer and all of those people, I'm not making money with this so don't sue me 'cause I'm poor and you wouldn't get anything =P! 

Ame aka VSG


	2. Karaoke Evening Round 2

"Karaoke Evening, round #2"

  
In the name of Suzaku, I thought I wouldn't be able to write more of this stuff and just yesterday and more than a year after the first part, I found myself inspired for more insanity nonsense. Care to read?  
Oh yeah, once again, none of the FY guys belong to me (unfortunately -.-;;), they are ©ed by Watase Yuu-sama, Flower Comics, Pioneer and all those peepz. Don't sue me!! I only do this to get all this disturbing ideas out of my head!!  
  
  
  
Same evening, same place, same people, some minutes later...  
  
Tamahome: *dodges some fire* Somebody stop him already!!!!  


Tasuki: *on-stage, singing and randomly Lekka Shinenin' everything/one*  
I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter  
You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter  
Lekka Shinen!! *aimed at Tamahome*

  
Tamahome: Stop it!! Don't think I haven't noticed you're doing this on purp... *BOOM!!*   
  
Miaka: *helplessly shaking a crispy-fried Tamahome* Tamahome, daijoubu?   
  
Tamahome: Whaaaa~? Nooo, I'm not working without getting paid... @_@   
  
Miaka: *sweatdrops* Mitsukakeeeeee... ^^UUUUU  
  


I'm the self inflicted, mind detonator, yeah  
I'm the one infected, twisted animator

  
Hotohori: What? Did he just said infected'? *puts a face*   
  
Chichiri: Ano~ heika, I don't think he meant that no da...  
  
Suboshi: *drunk after the Yui-crisis* Twisted!! Did you hear oniisan?! Twisted!! *laughs*  
  
Amiboshi: *sweatdrops* Ok, no more sake for you...   
  
Nakago: *somewhere around the place, hiding from Soi and Taiitsukun*  
  
Soi and Taiitsukun: *still trying to kill each other*  


I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter  
You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter  
*does some nice Prodigy-dance till the song ends*

  
Miboshi: Would someone care to tell me why am I here? _ _   
  
Tasuki: *gets off-stage* Hey, Miaka! Wasn't I just f*ckin' spectacular?!  
  
Miaka: The only spectacular thing here's gonna be the face okaasan's gonna have when she gets back home and finds everything burned T_T   
  
Tasuki: *hand on the back of his head* Yeah... hehe... sorry bout that heh...   
  
Miaka: No problem - -... *sighs*   
  
Yui: And now? Who's next? *looks around*  
  
Suboshi: Yui-samaaaaaa!!!! Let me sing you a song from the depths of my young heart and mmppphhh!!  
  
Amiboshi: *covering Suboshi's mouth* Don't worry, I'm watching him ^^UUUUU...   
  
Soi: *sitting on Taiitsukun* Then? Are we getting THTC or not XD? *smirk*   
  
Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri: NO!!!!  
  
Taiitsukun: Get off me you dirty cheap slut!!  
  
Soi: WHAT?!  
  
Taiitsukun: You heard me!!  
  
Taiitsukun and Soi: *killing each other again*   
  
Mitsukake: *busy covering Chiriko's ears*  
  
Chiriko: Aww, why do I always have to lose the fun stuff?  
  
Tomo: And I thought no one'd ever had the guts to tell her the truth...  
  
Chichiri: I never heard Taiitsukun saying such words before no da O.o;;  
  
Tasuki: Blame it on her anger XD   
  
Yui: *coughs* So? No one's next?   
  
Nakago: *peeks* If that means we can leave...   
  
Taiitsukun: Honey!!   
  
Soi: Honey my @ss!! *continues with the killing each other-business'*  
  
Nakago: Thanks Seiryuu-sama O.O... *hiding again*  
  
  
Suddenly, all the lights go off again...  
  
  
Miboshi: Now what?  
Yui: Where's Tetsu? ¬¬   
Miaka: Where's oniichan? ¬¬  
  
  
Piano intro plays...  


At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
and I grew strong  
and I learned how to get along

  
Tomo: Tell me this isn't happening...   
  
Ashitare: Grrrf! Arf!  
  
Tomo: *strangles him* I told you to tell me this wasn't happening __!!!!  
  
  
Disco lights, again, reveal a drag-queen-dressed Nuriko on-stage.  


and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
*blows a kiss at Hotohori and winks*

  
Mitsukake: *now covering Chiriko's eyes*  
  
Chiriko: Not fair -.-...  
  
Miboshi: *pokes Mitsukake*  
  
Mitsukake: Yes?  
  
Miboshi: Would you care to cover mine too ^^?  


I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me  
*dancing and singing with his shiny-sparkly-supposedly-glamorous outfit*

  
Hotohori: Hey, she... *shakes head* I mean! He... never looked that good back at the palace harem days  
  
Tasuki: This' just too much for my poor mind x.x...   
  
Chichiri: At least he sings well na no da ^^;  
  
Tasuki: You kiddin'?! Damn, he's been torturin' us the whole f*ckin' evening with all those shitty songs and now THIS?!   
  
Tamahome: I hate to admit this, but he's right - -;;  


Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you'd think I'd crumble  
you'd think I'd lay down and die  
*tragic drama queen expressions*

  
Taiitsukun and Soi: *STILL, trying to kill each other*  
  
Hotohori: *amused*  
  
Tamahome: *sweatdrops* Oi... his Highness...  
  
Chichiri: At least he's not nosebleeding no da ^^;;  
  
Tasuki: *points Nuriko* At least he's not strippin' O_o...  


*starts stripping XD*  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey, hey

  
Tasuki: Gahhhhh!!! This' just too much!!!! ___  
  
Tamahome: Mitsukake...  
  
Mitsukake: *eyes closed and covering Chiriko's and Miboshi's eyes* No, I cannot cover your eyes, sorry.  
  
Hotohori: *completely amused*  
  
Miaka: Hotohori, you alright ^^U?  
  
Suboshi: *stands up* But she's right!! I have to survive!!  
  
Amiboshi: Er... she's a he...  
  
Suboshi: I don't care!!  
  
Amiboshi: Ok, ok, otouto. Now, can you just sit down ^^U?  
  
Suboshi: No!! I can't!! *starts weeping again* Yui-samaaaaaaa!!  
  
Yui: *huge sweatdrop* *pretends not noticing him*  


It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
*now wearing another sparkly-supposedly-glamorous outfit, except this one's more *cough* revealing? Oh, and let's not forget those extra-high heels everyone's just noticed*

  
Tomo: Yeah, sure, and then he goes and says he's not gay *rolls eyes*  
  
Ashitare: Barff... grrr... rawwr...  
  
Tomo: My make-up has absolutely nothing to do with my sexuality!!!! *strangles him again*  
  
Nakago: Pathetic - -...  
  
Soi: Nakago-sama!! *clings on to him*  
  
Nakago: Shit!! *cough* I mean... Soi... whe-where's Taiitsukun...?   
  
Soi: *grins and points an unconscious Taiitsukun lying on the sofa*   
  
Nakago: *deep sigh* Whatever _ _...  


and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

  
Miaka: I don't get it... did he get over his Hotohori-obsession or not O_o?  
  
Tamahome: He said he had but...  
  
Tasuki: *laughing the hell out of himself* For someone who's loving me'? Sure!! Who in the world's gonna love a gay-crossdresser like you?! *keeps on laughing*  
  
Chichiri: Ano~ Tasuki...  
  
Tasuki: *breathes* Yeah?  
  
Chichiri: *hands him a paper* E-mail no da  
  
Tasuki: *reads*   
  
Dear Tasuki-san:  
Please stop bashing Nuriko-sama cause even if he's a gay-crossdresser, he's totally and absolutely adorable. Some of us, even find both of you paired-up as an interesting situation, so if you don't like the idea and would not like to receive tons of lemon-fics involving said pairing, please, keep your nice mouth closed. Thanks.  


Sincerely.   
One of all those 2 million on-line Nuriko fanclubs out there.

PS: We're still wondering if you're Lina Inverse's lost brother.  


Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
you'd think I'd crumble  
you'd think I'd lay down and die  


Chiriko: Can I look now?  
  
Mitsukake: *eyes still closed* I don't know  
  
Miboshi: I wouldn't try it if I were you, I can still hear him.  
  
Tama-neko: Meowr...  
  
Mitsukake: Tama!! *opens his eyes and uncovers Chiriko's and Miboshi's*  
  
Chiriko: O_O...  
  
Miboshi: Ahhhh!! I don't deserve to die this way __!!  
  
Mitsukake: Sorry!! Sorry!!  


Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
Oh...  


Lights go off and quickly on again. Two more figures are on-stage now, dancing and singing along,  
  
  
Miaka: No way O_o...  
  
Yui: Huh?  
  
Miaka: *absently pointing at the stage*  
  
Yui: *looks* *gasp* TETSUYA!!  
  
Miaka: *goes hide behind the couch* He's not my brother!! I swear it!!  
  
Hotohori: No!! No!! They're ugly!! Take them away from my sight!!  
  
Mitsukake: *eyes closed and covering Chiriko's and Miboshi's yet again* I don't...  
  
Chiriko: ...even want...  
  
Miboshi: ...to know  


Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
you'd think I'd crumble  
you'd think I'd lay down and die  
*as an extra, Keisuke and Tetsuya are also crossdressing, OVA Bus Trip-style, can you picture them? XD. Oh, and of course, there's the Nyan Nyan ballet behind ^^*  


Chichiri: I could've helped them with the costumes no da  
  
Tasuki: Don't even mention it   
  
Tamahome: *behind the couch with Miaka and Yui, trying to convince them to go out*   
  
Yui: Not even if you paid me!!   
  
Tamahome: What makes you think I'd pay you ¬¬?   
  
Miaka: Werenotsiblingswerenotsiblingswerenotsiblingswerenotsiblings 

Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

Music fades and the dancing trio bows.  
  
  
Hotohori: *stands up and claps* Amusing! Absolutely amusing!  
  
Chichiri: Not like we didn't know, na no da ^^;;  
  
Tasuki: I must say his esthetic sense's kinda distorted  
  
Nuriko: Arigatou minasan ^^!! *glares at Keisuke and Tetsuya* Now, mess again with MY Hotohori-sama and I swear it'll be 30 times worse...  
  
Keisuke and Tetsuya: *frenetic nods*

  
End I think... ^^U


	3. Round 3 I'm Too Angsty

"Round #3! – I'm Too Angsty"  
(aka: OMG! I'm still writing this O_o!)

Er… OK, lil' rant here:  
When I wrote the first part of this fic, I never thought it'd end up having more than one chapter. A friend of mine even told me that I'd better not write more, because, the second part might not end up as good as the first one…  
Still, I felt the need for a second, so I wrote it, and I was very pleased with it (mostly with all those reviews! Thank you ^o^!) Some of my beloved reviewers asked for more, but I wasn't sure if I should write more…  
Well, again I did. And here it is. To be honest, I'm very afraid of ruining the fic if I keep going, so, in case no one asks for more (because they find this' getting all shitty), this'll be the end ^^;; thanks anyways for all your comments and reviews ^__^, and, if you think I still should write more, just tell me and I promise I'll do my best, arigatou na no da ^^!!  
~Ame~__

*slow mellow rock intro, a very drunk Suboshi on stage and a helpless Amiboshi all tied up in a corner*

When you were here before,   
couldn't look you in the eye.   
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry.   
You float like a feather,  
in a beautiful world   
I wish I was special,   
you're so fucking special.

Yui: Oh My God O_O…

Miaka: *giggles*

Yui: Miaka!!

Miaka: Sorry ^^;;… aw, but don't tell me he's not sweet

Tetsuya: HE'S NOT!!!!

Yui: Tetsu-chan, calm down ^^UUU

Tetsuya: And he even dares to do it IN_MY_FACE!!! *fuming*

Yui: *cough* Keisuke-san, would you mind keeping an eye on him while I try to clear this up ^^U? *stands up*

Keisuke: *holding Tetsuya* Sure ^^UUUUU

Tetsuya: YOU JUST WANT TO GET BACK TO THAT BOOK AND GET A **** OF THAT KID!!!!

Miaka and Keisuke: O.O…

Yui: *speechless* *glares* Come on Miaka, let's go *walks away with Miaka following*

  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  *dramatically yelling, almost crying*

Nuriko: *weeping* What a beautiful song ;___;!!!

Hotohori: Beautiful? How? He sounds like he had drunk 10 liters of sake!

Mitsukake: Actually, he had

Chiriko: I don't think that's healthy O.o…

Mitsukake: It certainly is not

Nuriko: *points* But it's still beautiful!! *cries*

Hotohori: *gazing at his own reflection in a mirror* Oh yes, truly beautiful

  
I don't care if it hurts,   
I want to have control.   
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice,  
when I'm not around.   
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special.  
  


Miboshi: *whispers* Nakago-sama, what are we doing here?

Nakago: *whispering too* I've already told you! Looking for that damned book so we can get back!

Tomo: Er… but I thought that what we needed now was the scroll…

Nakago: Dammit!! The scroll doesn't show up till the second part of the manga and the OVA's!! AND, are we there?! NO!! The Seiryuu Seishi weren't required for that!

Miboshi: Nakago-sama, lower down your voice!

Nakago: Why should I do that?! Who are YOU tell to ME what I have to do and what not?!

Miaka: *opens the door* Hey, who gave YOU the right to be in my room?!

Tomo: Eep O.O!!

Nakago: Shit!! Ashitare!! Attack!!

Ashitare: *growls* *barks*

Yui: Doggie!! Stick!! *throws Amiboshi's flute out of the room*

Ashitare: *runs for it XD*

Miboshi: Uh oh…

Miaka: Hey girls!! They're over here ^^!! *points*

Soi and Taiitsukun: NAKAGO-SAMA!!!! *glomps*

Tomo: I thought you were too busy killing each other O.o…

Soi: Not anymore ^^

Taiitsukun: We've decided we're gonna share

Nakago: X______x…

  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?.  
I don't belong here 

(little advice here kids: Sake's not good when you're depressed XD) 

Chichiri: *untying Amiboshi* You OK na no da?

Amiboshi: Yeah, thanks - -;;

Chichiri: I think we should get him down before he…

Amiboshi: Huh?

Chichiri: *points Suboshi*

Amiboshi: O_O… Otouto!! Leave that knife where you found it right now!! *runs*

Chichiri: ^^;;

Tasuki: Fuckitdammitshit!!

Chichiri: Tasuki-san O.o?

Tasuki: What - -?

Chichiri: Uh… your vocabulary no da… it's a bit more 'colorful' than usual *sweatdrops*

Tasuki: It's all that stupid kid's fault!! *points Suboshi on stage, fighting with Amiboshi over the knife but still singing*

Chichiri: Why na no da?

Tasuki: Why you ask?! My sake!! He drunk it all and it was a present from Kouji ___!!! I'm gonna Lekka Shinen him as soon as we get back home ¬¬XXXX!!

Chichiri: Wow, looks like you've learned how to control your temper no da!

Tasuki: You kiddin'?! It's just because Miaka took my tessen from me after my song  _ _;;  
  


  
She's running out the door,   
she's running,   
she run, run, run, run, run.

*points Yui, who's precisely running away in the opposite direction, Amiboshi's dragging him downstage*  
  


Chiriko: Chichiri-san! Chichiri-san! *runs*

Chichiri: Doushita no da Chiriko? ^^

Mitsukake: *walking behind Chiriko* We need you, quickly!

Chichiri: Me? *points himself*

Chiriko: Yesyes!! Hayaku hayaku!! *drags him*

  
Whatever makes you happy,  
whatever you want.   
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special,

*crying, Amiboshi finally took the knife from him and is looking for something to cover his mouth with*

Yui: *sigh*

Miaka: Yui-chan? O.o

Yui: *coughs* Yes? ^^;;

Miaka: *sweatdrops* Nothing… oh, by the way… where's Tamahome o.o?

Yui: *looks around* That's a good question…

  
  
but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here.

Suboshi: *hugs Amiboshi and starts crying the hell out of himself as soon as the song ends* YUI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Amiboshi: *huge sweatdrop* There, there otouto ^^UUUU…

Tetsuya: *hugging Keisuke and crying the hell out of himself* YUI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

Keisuke: *huge sweatdrop* There, there Tetsu-chan ^^UUUU…

Tetsuya: WHAT?!

Keisuke: *laughs* You fell for it XD!!

Tetsuya: Baka ¬¬…

Hotohori: Chichiri, please!

Chichiri: No, Heika, sorry but I can't do that no da _;;

Chiriko: *huge teary eyes* But… but…

Tasuki: *shakes Chichiri* YOU HAVE TO!! JUST LOOK AT THAT!! *points Tamahome*

*Tamahome on stage, wearing a white Marylin Monroe dress*

Cause we are living in a material world

And I am a material boy,

You know that we are living in a material world

And I am a material boy!

*Madonna-little cries XD*

Hotohori: I beg you X_x…

Tasuki: Now I know who else I have to Lekka Shinen for my sake ¬¬XXXX *glares*

Chichiri: *sighs* Alright na no da… I'll do it _…

All: YAY!!

*a few minutes later, Chichiri's on stage*

De no no no de da da da

Is all I want to say to you

De no no no de da da da

They're meaningless and all that's true

Nuriko: O_o…

Mitsukake: Hey, at least's better than Tamahome

Hotohori: Mitsukake, cover my eyes please ~_~

Mitsukake: *cover Hotohori's eyes* *sigh* I'm only doing this because the author gives me more lines than what I should be supposed to get…

Tama-neko: Nyan!! Nyah!! (*Translation: We know!! We do!!)

Amiboshi: Hey, by any chance, do you know where my flute is O.o?

END!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you already know, none of the FY Guys are mine, they all belong to Watase-sensei. The songs are "Creep" by Radio Head, "Material Girl" by Madonna and "De Do Do Do De Da Da Da" by The Police.

There ^^.


End file.
